


Hallelujah

by exquisite-rose (ExquisiteRose)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Marauders' Era, One of my earlier stories, Songfic, The Prank, do people still do those?, so it's a little random, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExquisiteRose/pseuds/exquisite-rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Remus discovers that Sirius was the one who told Severus to come at the full moon, he is set on not talking to him anymore. But will he forgive his ex-lover? Rated for some sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> -Song lyrics-
> 
> 'Thoughts'
> 
> "Quotes"
> 
> Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter, or any of the chracters it's associated with. All rights to J.K. Rowling

((Remus POV:))

-I've heard there was a secret chord that David played and it pleased the Lord, but you don't really care for music, do you?-

It'd been two weeks. Two weeks of his apologies. Two weeks of his stares. Two weeks of James and Peter looking at Remus with pity, and two weeks of Snape looking at Remus with disgust and some mixture of fear.

Two weeks since Sirius told Snape to go to the Shrieking Shack the night of the full moon and two weeks since they'd stopped being friends, lovers.. Anything, really.

Remus could hardly look at Sirius without the cold feeling of betrayal choking him, making it hard to breathe. When Sirius apologized, he couldn't listen, couldn't hear. Didn't want to hear. It was so bloody crazy for him to expect to be forgiven so fast, if at all.

A betrayal of this magnitude; he'd never felt anything like it before.

-It goes like this: the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift. The baffled king composing Hallelujah..-

Walking through the halls in Hogwarts, Remus hurried to his next class. He couldn't stop thinking of Sirius. He shook his head; this had to stop.

He bumped into someone as he headed towards Transfiguration, dropping all his things to the floor as he fell backwards. He huffed from his position on the floor. Looking up at the perpetrator, he saw a familiar face.

-Hallelujah, hallelujah. Hallelujah.-

Remus could see Sirius smiling nervously as he stuck out a hand to help him up. Remus grasped Sirius' hand lightly, a shock going through him at the touch. He shivered a bit when Sirius gripped his hand tightly while simultaneously picking up Remus' books. "I'm sorry about that," Sirius said, not looking sorry at all. He pulled Remus along as he walked, away from the Transfiguration class, Remus noted dully. He didn't care.

A silece fell over them as Remus struggled to understand what was going on. Sirius was looking at him, holding his hand, walking with him.. and he wasn't angry. He should be angry.

There was a time you'd let me know what's real and going on below, but, now you never show it to me, do you?

Pulling his hand out of Sirius', Remus said,"What is it you want, Sirius?"

Siruis looked upset by the loss of contact, but smiled charmingly at Remus. "I wanted to apologize for.." he trailed off. ".. y'know." he said uncomfortably.

"No, I don't know," Remus disagreed with a frown. "You never really told me why you did what you did. I can't comprehend it. We were part-friends! How could you do that to me?" he yelled, angry tears falling down his cheeks.

Sirius lifted a hand, as if to wipe them off, but dropped it when Remus flinched. "I don't.. know what to say. I have no valid reason as to why I did what I did. Snivillus," he sneered," was meddling with things that weren't his business. I," he looked up at Remus. "I wanted to frighten him, so he would leave us alone. I didn't think you'd be so angry," he said looking ashamed.

"God, Sirius, this isn't something small! Severus knows I'm a werewolf! He could tell anyone! God, he could've gotten hurt!"

"I know, I know! I never wanted that to happen.. I just meant to scare him.." Sirius looked up at him, like a wounded puppy. "I'm so sorry, Remus. I was an idiot."

((Sirius POV:))

-Maybe there's a God above and all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you. It's not a cry you can hear at night, it's not somebody who's seen the light. It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah.-

Remus began to walk away, headed toward the common rooms. Sirius stood, frozen to the spot, unsure of whether to follow him or not. Halfway down the hallway, Remus turned and gestured for Sirius to follow him impatiently. Sirius could practically hear him roll his eyes.

He grinned, jogging to catch up.

When they entered their dorms, Remus turned around and pushed Sirius against the wall, looking into his eyes. "You're very sorry?" he asked, completely serious.

"More than I thought possible," he said sincerely. Remus stared at Sirius, as though trying to decipher whether or not he was lying. Then he leaned forward, slowly, kissing Sirius on the lips lightly. Moving his lips back against Remus', he flipped their positions, Remus now against the wall. Remus mewled in pleasure, throwing his arms around Sirius' neck, pushing into the kiss, more than eager now.

God, Sirius was glad he was back. He'd missed him.

((Remus POV:))

-Baby, I've been here before. I've seen this room, I walked this floor. I used to live alone before I knew you..-

Wrapping his legs around Sirius' waist, Remus ground his hips into Sirius', making Sirius groan. Sirius moved his lips to Remus' neck, hips gyrating against Remus', making him pant and moan breathlessly into Sirius' mouth.

Remus kissed Sirius soundly on the mouth. Sirius pulled their lips apart, only to attatch his lips back to Remus' neck, right below the earlobe, suckling and nipping Remus' sensitive bud, making him groan out his pleasure, his head hitting the wall as Remus threw it back, an animalistic growl bubbling its way up his throat.

"Sirius.. " Remus moaned.

"Yes, love?" he asked cheekily.

"Make love to me, please; I've missed you so much," Remus pleaded.

Sirius stopped what he was doing, startled and looking deeply into Remus' eyes.

"You're sure?" Sirius asked tenderly, running a hand gently through Remus' soft hair.

Remus merely nodded, unsure of whether or not he could trust his voice with the way Sirius' molten grey eyes were looking at him, devouring him with their lust and concern; and love. Always love.

"Alright, love." And Sirius kissed Remus hair with a smile curling his lips.

((Sirius POV:))

-And remember when I moved in you? The Holy Dark (or Dove) was moving, too. And every breath we drew was Hallelujah..-

Laying Remus down gently, Sirius kissed him all over, tenderly and softly. He nuzzled his neck gently, nipping at Remus' ear lobe.

Remus patted Sirius' hair lovingly, eyes closed. "It's okay, love. I trust you."

Sirius nodded, eyes misty.

He leaned forward and kissed Remus passionately. Undressing Remus slowly and reverantly, Sirius tender kisses all over Remus' pale body, placing one on every scar as though it were a sacrilege not to, hands running fondly over the familiar contours of his body. Remus trembled underneath him in pleasure and moaned into Sirius' mouth when Sirius surged up to kiss him, fingers probing to prepare him.

When Sirius finally entered Remus, Remus' back arched in pleasure, and Sirius found himself becoming surprisingly close to climax already from finally being with his lover again and seeing his mouth open silently as he moaned and seeing him writh beneath him in bliss. Sirius brought Remus to his climax first, and then tumbled over at the breathtaking expression on Remus' face as he released. Sirius' legs gave out, and he slowly slid them to the floor.

Sirius breathed heavily in the small silence that followed, sniffling as tears slid down his face.

"It's okay," Remus said comfortingly, rubbing Sirius' head soothingly as he moved closer, hugging him. "I forgive you," he mumbled.

Sirius drew in a breath, then buried his face in Remus neck saying a muffled, "I love you," voice filled with emotion.

"I love you, too," Remus said softly, a tear rolling down his cheek. 

Sirius remained awake long enough to lift them from the floor and to Remus' four poster bed, spelling their clothes to their trunks and spellling the curtains closed before he allowed himself to finally fall asleep, entangled in Remus' loving arms.

-I've seen your flag on the marble arch. Love is not a victory march. It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah.

Hallelujah..-

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are encouraged!


End file.
